Claude Crane
Claude Crane is one of Niall Brigant's (the fairy prince) grandsons and Claudine's twin brother (they used to have a triplet named Claudette). He is the nephew of Sookie's half-human/half-fairy grandfather, Fintan, and cousin to Sookie's father. His first appearance in a novel is in the fifth novel, Dead as a Doornail, but the character first appears in Harris' short story, Fairy Dust. Appearance He makes an impact on all women and is described as being absolutely breathtaking, so lovely that his proximity makes Sookie tense as a “high wire.”He started out as a stripper at Hooligans, a club in Monroe, which he later becomes owner of, and has branched out to print and runway modeling. He is depicted as being six feet tall with rippling black hair, muscles, and a six-pack. He has a pair of brown, velour-soft eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a sensuous mouth with a pouty bottom lip. Women usually say “wow” when they see him, but his interest is men. His ears have been surgically altered from pointed to rounded to look like human ears. Though his physical appearance is magnificent, he is not polite and has a tiny sense of humor. He seems to like and treat Sookie better once it is revealed to her that she is related to him. History ''Dead in the Family In [[Dead in the Family|''Dead in the Family]], he moves in with Sookie out of loneliness after his sister, Claudine, is killed, and Amelia moves out. When Dermot moves in with Sookie and Claude at the end of Dead in the Family, he begins to follow Claude everywhere. They both begin to spend a lot of their time at Hooligans. When Sookie and Sam visit, they find an assortment of Fae at the bar. Sookie is shocked and cannot figure out why they are gathered there. They say it is because the portal to Faery was closed they were all left behind and have decided to gather at Hooligans with Claude and Dermot. ''Deadlocked In ''Deadlocked Niall returns and questions Claude on who told him that he cursed Dermot. Claude says it was Murray (The fairy Sookie killed) but defends his actions by saying Murray told him before he swapped sides in the war. He and Niall return to Faery to find out who spread the rumor that Niall cursed Claude. Whilst Claude is gone Sookie learns that he was a mastermind behind trying to hurt her and Eric, which included him hiring Janalynn and giving her some of his Fae blood. When he returns from Faery alone Sookie is even more worried. She cautions Dermot and hides the cluviel dor as she knows Claude knows she has it. Dermot attacks Claude and a sudden inburst of the Fae from Hooligans comes in. Sookie asks them to help Dermot stop Claude and to her relief they pin Claude to the ground. They reveal Claude has been trying to get them to rebel against Niall. They ask Sookie why she thinks he didn't ask her and she says she knows that Claude knew she would have kicked him out. When asked Dermot reveals that Claude wanted to hurt Eric so that either Sookie would be physically or emotionally hurt and Niall would come to help her as he loves her. Niall suddenly shows up proving Claudes plan true. Niall uses his magnificent power to bring Claude and the rest of the stranded Fae back to Faery. ''Dead Ever After In ''Dead Ever After, Claude hired Glassport and Steve Newlin to do damage to Sookie which involved kidnapping her. He went through torture and was let out by a traitor and was badly burned. Trivia * In the HBO adaptation of the series, Claude as with his book counterpart owns a burlesquite faerie strip club though it's called Hot Wings rather than Hooligans. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Deceased characters Category:Dead as a Doornail characters Category:Dead Ever After characters